Pink monsoon
pink monsoon was first released on the single of the same name as track 1 sung by Sheryl Nome. It was used as an insert song for the Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress. Appearances Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture *Playable as part of Sexy Monsoon event from January 21, 2018 15:00 JST to January 28, 2018 20:59 JST. *Added to regular live shows on March 30, 2018. Lyrics Romaji = Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum.. I wanna lose control It's all about communication Asa made futari just spinning around Koi suru jikan wa tappuri aru no yo Be my boyfriend Wakasa o mudazukai shitai Issho ni dassen shite dainashi ni shite Motto fukaku kakawatte yo Kono position Saikou datte wakaru desho? Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum.. Garasumado ga kumotchau hodo scandal Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum.. Omou toori ni shite hoshii no yo don't stop Taigai no koto wa mechakucha You know that But kami wa kirei ni shiteru I'm old-fashioned Hyaku paasento juusu na a kind of game Kanari kureijii I am crazy for you Motto fukaku kakawatte yo Soshite ame no hi ni houridashite! Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Bady sings LOVE, hum.. Anata no yubi koko ni fureru made don't stop Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum.. I wanna lose control Hey you let's do communication Kono yo wa zenbu maboroshi datte Sugaritsuitara soko ga owari datte Hitori de ita hou ga ii to Watashi ni kizukaseta nara yurusanai Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... Garasumado ga kumotchau hodo scandal Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum.. Omou toori ni shite hoshii no yo don't stop Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum.. I wanna lose control Hey you let's do communication |-| Kanji = Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... I wanna lose control It's all about communication 朝までふたり just spinning around 恋する時間はたっぷりあるのよ Be my boyfriend 若さをムダ使いしたい 一緒に脱線して台なしにして もっと深く関わってよ このposition 最高だってわかるでしょ？ Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... ガラス窓がくもっちゃう程scandal Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... 思う通りにして欲しいのよdon't stop たいがいのことは　メチャクチャ You know that But 髪はきれいにしてる I'm old-fashioned 100%ジュースな a kind of game かなりクレイジー　I am crazy for you もっと深く関わってよ そして　雨の日に放り出してよ！ Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... あなたの指ここに触れるまでdon't stop Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... I wanna lose control Hey you let's do communication この世は全部幻だって すがりついたらそこが終わりだって 一人でいたほうがいいと 私に気づかせたなら　許さない Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... ガラス窓がくもっちゃう程scandal Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... 思う通りにして欲しいのよdon't stop Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... I wanna lose control Hey you let's do communication |-| English = Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... I wanna lose control It's all about communication Till morning the two of us are just spinning around There's plenty of time to fall in love Be my boyfriend Using our youth pointlessly Let's get derailed and ruined together. Become even more deeply involved with me This position's The best, you know? Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... A scandal to the point of fogging up the glass window Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... I want you to do as you please, don't stop I'm generally a mess, You know that But I'm keeping my hair beautiful I'm old-fashioned It's a 100% juice kind of game It's quite crazy, I am crazy for you Become even more deeply involved with me And throw me out on rainy days! Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... Till your fingers touch here, don't stop Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... I wanna lose control Hey you let's do communication If everything in this world is an illusion If I cling onto you here, it's the end I won't forgive you If you make me realise that it would've been better if I'd stayed alone Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... A scandal to the point of fogging up the glass window Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... I want you to do as you please, don't stop Baby pink monsoon Baby pink monsoon Lady sings LOVE, hum... I wanna lose control Hey you let's do communication Disambiguation *'pink monsoon' was released on the single pink monsoon (Single) as track 1. It can also be found on the album Universal Bunny (Album) as track 2 and POWERS OF VOICE as track 7 on the first disc. *'pink monsoon (Without Sheryl)' was released on the single pink monsoon (Single) as track 3 and is the instrumental version of the song. External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Insert Songs